


Fandom Bites

by Alicorn8210



Category: Company - Sondheim/Furth, Gravity Falls, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin, Mary Poppins (Movies), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair, Heartwarming, Makeover, Makeup, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot Collection, Post-Episode: s03e17 Missed Connection, Shoplifting, Shopping, Songfic, Stealing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video, Video Chats, chapters, heartwarming ending, video calls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicorn8210/pseuds/Alicorn8210
Summary: A collection of bite-sized stories for fandoms I consider myself to be in or to have been in. Expect a wide variety of fandoms, including ones I haven’t written for before! (P.S. I’ll add fandoms into the tags as I post chapters containing them. Also, I will put the rating for each story in its summary, so check that. The rating for the overall post will only get as high as the ratings for the individual stories end up getting, so if one of the stories gets an M rating-not that I'm saying that's very likely-then the whole post will be rated M. We good on that? OK, then.)
Relationships: Amy/Robert (Company), Elle Woods & Original Female Character(s), Jane Banks & Jack, Jane Banks/Jack, Lincoln Loud & Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago (mentioned), Sid Chang & Ronnie Anne Santiago (mentioned), Wendy Corduroy & Stan Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Makeover (Legally Blonde)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle Woods is shopping at the mall when she notices a girl crying. Only thing left to do is give her a little boost of confidence with an Elle Woods Makeover!...trademark. Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing for this character (and this fandom, for that matter…), so I apologize if the characterization (and everything else) is a bit wonky.
> 
> Also, just for clarification’s sake, this is post-Harvard Elle.
> 
> Enjoy!

FINALLY, after MONTHS of waiting, the mall had been opened again. Mass construction work had been done on the entire building, and no one had been allowed in except workers. Today, it had finally opened to the public again, and everyone had immediately rushed inside, as aggressive as a Black Friday mob.

Elle Woods, of course, was part of that mob.

After managing to get through the door, she squeezed through the crowd until she could see Macy’s. Strapped over her shoulder was a pink purse, and inside that pink purse was Elle’s pride and joy: a brown chihuahua named Bruiser.

After trying to look around the store and find clothes for a couple of hours amongst the swarm of desperate shoppers, the majority of the crowd dissipated, leaving Elle mostly by herself.

Elle adored the new clothes that the store had been stocked with. It was difficult for her to make her selections, which is probably why, after a solid five hours had passed, she had still not completed her mission.

After finding a few pairs of shoes that she wanted to try on, Elle headed over to the dressing rooms. She was not even halfway there when suddenly, the sound of muffled sobbing caught her attention. She turned to see a young girl with long, dark hair sitting in front of a mirror. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a long purple pencil skirt, purple high heels, and a purple headband. Her face was cupped in her hands, and Elle immediately knew that she was the source of the sobbing.

Elle immediately strode over to her. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked softly.

The girl looked up at her. Elle now noticed her black glasses. “N-nothing,” she sniffed, her face red with sorrow.

Elle sat down next to her. “Come on,” she said. “You can trust me,”

The girl sniffed again. “Can I?”

“Of COURSE!” Elle exclaimed, as though it were obvious. “A Delta Nu can ALWAYS be trusted!”

The girl didn’t quite understand what that meant, but she desperately needed to talk to someone, so she began. “Well, I came here to buy some new clothes. But then when I looked in this mirror, I…” The girl then broke into more violent sobbing. “I’m ugly! There’s no way around it!”

Elle’s jaw couldn’t help but drop a little. She grabbed the girl by the shoulder and shook her gently.

“Hey. You. Look at me,” Elle stated simply. The girl looked back up at her. “You are NOT ugly. You are BEAUTIFUL. And you know what? To cheer you up, I’m gonna give you something that has been scientifically PROVEN to make people feel better: an Elle Woods MAKEOVER! Trademark,”

The girl sniffed, surprised at what Elle was offering. “R-really?” she squeaked weakly. “You’d...you’d do that for me?”

“Of course!” Elle replied chipperly. She took off her purse that still had Bruiser’s cute little head poking out of it. Rummaging around, she found a small packet of tissues. “Here. Wipe those tears off your face and pet Bruiser a little bit-he’s SO good at cheering me up! I’ll go find some outfits for you to try on,”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so began the official Elle Woods Makeover...trademark. After a little bit of searching, Elle found some outfits for the girl to try on. Noticing how much purple the girl wore, and how well it worked on her, Elle aimed to find an outfit that incorporated a good amount of purple while also being different from the girl’s current wardrobe. Eventually, she found [ the perfect outfit](https://cdn.lookastic.com/looks/dark-purple-blazer-white-dress-shirt-pink-pencil-skirt-large-27424.jpg): a dark purple blazer, a simple white shirt, a light pink pencil skirt, and a pair of high heels that matched the blazer. She thought the girl could pull off the “business” look, and this outfit had just that. After compiling the outfit, she handed it to the girl, who walked off into the dressing room.

After a few minutes, the girl came out. The outfit was absolutely PERFECT for her.

“Omigod!” Elle exclaimed. “You look awesome!”

“I know!” the girl responded. “Thank you so much! I LOVE this!”

“So now that we’ve picked out some new clothes, let’s add some makeup. Why don’t you come over to my house and I’ll help you out?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Elle’s house, Elle looked through some of the makeup she had while the girl waited. The girl had a very pretty face that Elle knew could be even MORE pretty with a little bit of makeup.

Elle started with some sparkly light pink eyeshadow. Then she applied some mascara to really make the girl’s eyelashes pop. After that, she found some pretty pink blush. Once she was gone, she let the girl look in the mirror. The girl smiled.

“Wow!” she exclaimed. “This looks AWESOME! You’re REALLY talented!”

Elle couldn’t help but blush a little. “Thank you. Now the last thing is your hair,”

Elle decided that the girl’s hair just needed to be a bit wavier. So she grabbed her curling iron and made a few loose curls. They looked lovely.

“I just...I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for me!” the girl said once Elle had finished up. “I look SO awesome, and it’s ALL thanks to you!” The girl was about to leave when she stopped herself. “Oh! I forgot to tell you! My name is Lisa,”

“You are SO welcome, Lisa!” Elle replied happily before escorting Lisa out. As she watched her drive away, Elle couldn’t help but think about what she’d done. While Lisa definitely looked beautiful, she had always been that way. All Elle had done was give her a little bit of confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not quite sure I like this story, but I hope YOU do! This is just the first of many little stories!
> 
> Also, the link that's embedded in the story shows the picture I inspired Lisa's outfit on. Check it out!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	2. Hey! You Up There! (Mary Poppins Returns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Banks is a shy, lonely child. However, one night, while staring out her window, she meets a very special friend...Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so technically this takes place either before or during the events of the first Mary Poppins movie (most likely before as if Mary Poppins ever saw Jane talking with Jack, she would’ve probably done something about it, but then again, it seems as though she already ships them in the sequel…), but since it’s based on something we learn about in the second movie, I’m calling it a Mary Poppins Returns story.
> 
> Enjoy! 😊

Jane Banks was a shy girl.

This bit of information may confuse you, as weren’t she and her brother Michael described as troublemakers when they were younger?

Well, remember that that description came from George Banks, a man who once thought fun an unnecessary part of the human experience.

So even though she was definitely bubbly and kind, Jane also had a hard time making friends.

Yes, she had a brother to hang out with, and yes, she had two parents, but siblings can only provide so much company, and both her parents were normally very busy, her mother with the Sister Suffragettes and her father at the Fidelity Fiduciary Bank.

So for a good portion of her childhood, there were many times when Jane Banks felt very alone, and she often spent these times staring out her nursery window.

One night, however, something changed.

It was a soft, melancholy evening. The sky was a gentle periwinkle blue dotted with bright little stars. There was a nice breeze flowing through the air, and Jane loved the way it lifted up her long blonde locks. It took her mind off of things.

“Hey! You up there!”

Jane was so startled, she nearly fell out of the window. She looked down to find the source of the sound.

It was a boy about her age. He was dressed like a chimney sweep, cute flappy cap and all. Even though he was pretty far away, Jane could still see his big brown eyes.

“'Ello!” the boy called up to her. “Can ya ‘ear me?”

“Yes!” Jane responded, trying to strike a balance between making sure the boy could hear her and not drawing too much attention to the two of them. “Who are you?”

“My name is Jack!” the boy replied chipperly. Jane could now hear his Cockney accent.

“I’m Jane!” she called. “What are you doing beneath my window?”

“I’m a lamplighter!” Jack called back, and it was only then that Jane noticed a bicycle that looked rather large for the boy leaning against the lamp in front of her house, a lamp lighting stick in its basket. “I was goin’ to light the lamp in front of ya house when I saw ya starin’ out the window!”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Jack,” Jane said with a smile.

Jack tipped his little hat to her, a gesture he had no doubt picked up from the other lamplighters and chimney sweeps. “Likewise, Ms. Jane,”

Jane giggled. The boy’s formality was funny to her for some reason.

“So…” Jack began. “Whatcha doin’ starin’ out ya window?”

Jane had not been prepared for Jack to ask her this question, and for some reason, she was embarrassed to answer. She didn’t like sharing her loneliness with anyone.

Still, she couldn’t ignore the question. So she did her best. “Well...sometimes when I’m feeling sad, or when I have lots of thoughts in my head, I stare out my window into the sky. It helps me clear my head,”

“Can’t say I blame ya,” Jack replied, turning out to look at said sky. “The London sky is quite a lovely thing. I could stare at it fer hours,”

“Mhm,” Jane nodded.

“Say…” Jack started, turning back around to face Jane. “How’s about I drop by ‘ere tomorrow ‘round the same time?”

Jane nodded. “That would be lovely!”

Jack nodded back, a cute little smile on his face. “Well, then...see ya around, Ms. Jane,” He hopped on his bicycle and started to pedal away.

“Goodbye, Jack!” Jane called out, waving. Through the darkness, she could see Jack waving right back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From then on, Jack would appear at Jane’s window, and they would just talk, sometimes for hours. Jane was so happy to finally have a friend, and Jack saw talking to her as the highlight of his day.

Sometimes, Jack would try and bring Jane gifts, like an apple he stole from a fruit stand or a locket he found sitting on the sidewalk. With the apple, he had tried to throw it at her window, but it just hit the wall beneath the window and was smooshed. With the locket, he had actually tried to climb up the lamp in front of her house so he could throw it to her. Jane had been so nervous watching him scale the lamp, but if he did fall, she wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it, otherwise it would arouse suspicion. Thankfully, he didn’t fall, but unthankfully, he hadn’t been able to throw the locket to her. What ended up happening was that Jack put the locket underneath a bush in her front yard, and the next morning when she left the house to go play with Michael, Jane, pretending to have lost one of her hair ribbons, reached into the bush, grabbed the locket, and held it in her hand until she returned home.

Still, even if the gifts caused nothing but mishaps, Jane still appreciated the thought that went into them.

As they got older, Jack started coming to Jane’s window less and less. Jane assumed that he had just gotten busier, but part of her was worried that it was because he didn’t like her anymore.

Soon, when Jane got old enough to have her own home, she worried that she would never see Jack again. Until one fateful day when she accidentally bumped into him with her arms full of flyers for SPRUCE. It was like they had never stopped seeing each other.

And when Jane said she still remembered Jack’s smile, that was the absolute truth. That smile had never left her, because it was the smile of her one and only true childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluff, and I am not sorry. JanexJack 2K20.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	3. What A Steal! (Gravity Falls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting caught shoplifting memorabilia from the Mystery Shack, Wendy is taught by Stan how to be a master thief, before they attempt to steal a precious diamond together. It...doesn't end well. Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I don’t really consider myself to be part of the Gravity Falls fandom anymore (not that I don’t still love the show, but I’ve sort of grown out of it), but I was binging some GF content on YouTube, and one thing I was watching was Alex Hirsch, the creator of the series, answering questions at the Amazing Houston Comic Con. One thing he talked about was a scrapped B-story where Wendy and Stan steal stuff together, and it was such a good idea, I KNEW I had to write a oneshot about it. So here it is-enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. If you want to hear Alex Hirsch explaining the scrapped B-story, skip to the 36:34 time mark in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvYT4gQW2yw&t=205s)

Wendy Corduroy was a troublemaker. I think that fact is pretty clear.

She was raised by Manly Dan, a super buff, somewhat mentally unstable lumberjack, so you’d THINK that wouldn’t be a problem.

But that simply wasn’t true.

One day, when she returned home from the Mystery Shack, she found her dad waiting for her.

“Sup, dad?” Wendy said.

“We gotta talk for a second,” Dan began. “You’ve been gettin’ into a lotta trouble lately, stealin’, breakin’ into places, hangin’ out with hoodlums...Normally I’d let it slide, because at least you’re not gettin’ hurt, but it’s been goin’ on fer quite a while now, and I’m startin’ to get REAL fed up with it! So now I have no choice...but to ground you,”

Wendy stomped her foot in frustration. “Dad, no!” she exclaimed.

“Ya don’t say ‘no’ to ME, young lady!” Dan screamed, his short temper having been brought out. “Ya can only leave the house to go to work, but other than that, ya ain’t leavin’ this here place fer a MONTH!”

Wendy groaned, but she couldn’t make herself argue. After all, what would that accomplish? Her dad was a world-class yeller. So she just went to her room with a hefty sigh.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at the Shack, Wendy couldn’t focus on anything. Now, normally she didn’t TRY to, being the slacker that she was, but she couldn’t even relax because she knew she wouldn’t be seeing her friends for the next MONTH. What would she DO?!

Her aimless yet still somewhat occupied gaze wandered to the snow globes and chocolate bars at the other end of the gift shop. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

Looking around to make sure that the gift shop was empty, she tiptoed over to the shelves where the snow globes and chocolate bars sat. Very cautiously, she grabbed as many as her arms could carry, scurried back to the cash register, grabbed a bag, and stuffed the treasure inside of it. When the workday ended, she snuck out as sneakily as she could.

The one thing she hadn’t considered? The surveillance tapes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, as Wendy was walking into work, she saw Stan standing by the cash register.

“Sup, Mr. Pines?” she waved casually.

“Wendy, would you please come into my office with me?” Stan asked, sounding pretty darn serious.

Wendy nearly froze. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. Still, she complied.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Stan’s office, Wendy sat down. She looked around a bit, showing a nervous energy she rarely ever showed.

“Wendy…” Stan began, intensely staring at Wendy. “We gotta talk. Last night, I saw you shoplifting snow globes and chocolate bars from the gift shop on the surveillance tapes,”

Despite nothing bad having happened yet, Wendy completely broke down. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr. Pines! Please, PLEASE don’t fire me! I promise I won’t shoplift anymore!”

“Kid, what are you talking about?” Stan interrupted Wendy’s pleading. “Why would I fire you? You’ve got a GIFT!”

Wendy’s face changed to that of a baffled person, which is exactly what she was at the moment.

“Kid, you are the best thief I’ve EVER seen! All my life, I’ve wanted to meet someone who was as good a pickpocket as I am! Don’tcha see, kid? You and I could be the most legendary thieves this town has ever seen! Or not seen, given that we’re supposed to be thieving, and...thieves aren’t usually seen...yeah,”

Wendy had suddenly become really excited. Not only was she not in trouble, but now she had a new thieving buddy! This was great!

“That’s awesome, Mr. Pines!” Wendy exclaimed. “So what are we gonna steal?”

“Up, up,” Stan held out a pointer finger. “You’re not ready...YET. It’s time you learn how to be a REAL thief from the master himself!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And with that, Stan spent the next two weeks training Wendy in the art of thieving. Yes, it’s an art. They did all sorts of exercises: stealing hot-dogs-on-a-stick from the hot-dog-on-a-stick stand at the mall, stealing memorabilia from the Tent O’ Telepathy (not that they WANTED any of the stuff, but any chance for Stan to mess with Gideon is a chance he’ll take), and even stealing pool supplies from Gravity Falls Pool just to mess with Mr. Poolcheck. He was so pissed off, he threw his fake hand over the fence at them as they were running away! He missed, of course; Stan and Wendy were too good to be deterred by something like THAT.

And speaking of getting good, Wendy was finally starting to master her craft, so much so that she was starting to get analytical (you know how people get sometimes...y-you do, right?).

“Stan, all of this stuff we’ve done so far has just been small-time. What good is that gonna do for us?” Wendy exclaimed passionately.

“What, you don’t like hot-dogs-on-a-stick?” Stan replied idiotically.

“I do, but stuff like that isn’t gonna get us ANYWHERE! So tonight, we are going to steal the diamond from the Gravity Falls Museum of History!”

“Wait...the WHAT NOW?!” Stan was extremely surprised.

“Just picture it!” Wendy was now yelling, but a huge smile was on her face, both conniving and joyful. “You and I can split the pieces! We’ll wear it around our necks like BALLERS!”

“You’re starting to scare me a little bit, kid…” Stan sort of mumbled, slightly frozen with fear. He tried to get himself together. “I mean, come on! I’ve done some pretty good robberies myself, but I’ve never stolen a DIAMOND before! Are you CRAZY?!”

“Yeah, and I LOVE IT,” Wendy had that “I have no regrets” tone in her voice.

“Me, too. Let’s DO IT!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Stan and Wendy approached the Gravity Falls Museum of History, dressed in those weird black ninja outfit thingies that thieves always wear in cartoons. Remind me again why that’s necessary?

Thankfully, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, who were guarding the front of the building, had fallen asleep, so after giving each other the nod, they picked the front lock and made their way into the building.

After waiting a second for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, Wendy saw the “Priceless Artifacts That Actually Have Very High Prices” sign in the back of the building. Motioning to Stan to follow her, they carefully made their way to the room with the precious diamond.

Suddenly, out of basically nowhere, Stan tripped on a Grecian urn that had tumbled to the ground, smashing it and alerting the security guards in the building that someone had snuck into the building.

“Hey! Stop right there!” a voice called out through the darkness. No doubt one of the said security guards.

Panicking, Wendy called out “Run!” and bolted for the diamond. As she was running, she noticed that Stan wasn’t following her. Turning around, she saw that Stan was still on the ground, a guard approaching him.

“STAN!” she whisper-yelled.

“Ah! I threw out my back!” Stan called out. “Wendy, go get the diamond! Don’t worry about me; I’ll be fine!”

Making a split-second decision, Wendy nodded and made her way to the room that held the diamond. But she was suddenly stopped for no apparent reason.

_Oh, no! That thing has lasers guarding it!_

“Hey!” Wendy heard a familiar deep voice call out to her. It was Sheriff Blubs. “Don’t move another muscle!”

“Make me,” Wendy bit back boldly, before sneaking her way through all the lasers with ease. Don’t ask me how or where she learned to do that; I have no idea.

Soon enough, Wendy had the diamond in her possession. Blubs and Durland were...unable to get through the lasers themselves.

“OW! Blubs, I got hit by an invisible ray gun!” Durland called out with his high-pitched squawk of a voice when he tried to run through the lasers. Blubs obviously couldn’t leave his partner in pain, so he stayed back to help him.

And with that, it seemed as though Wendy had won this round. But unfortunately for her, a guard had approached from another room that connected into this one. He held her arms behind her back quite roughly, making her nearly drop the diamond. Thankfully, another security guard (somehow) managed to grab it just in time.

“Ms. Corduroy, come with me,” the first guard said in a monotonous voice. Wendy had no idea how the guard knew her name, but she obeyed anyway.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she knew it, Wendy had been thrown into a cell in the Gravity Falls County Jail.

“Alright, ma’am...” one of the guards began. “Due to you attempting to steal a precious artifact from the Gravity Falls Museum of History, you’ll have to stay here a few days. We’re going to have to notify your parents,”

Wendy internally panicked. “NO! PLEASE don’t tell my dad! If he finds out I did this, he’ll KILL me!”

“I’m afraid that’s none of my concern, ma’am,” The guard turned and started to walk away.

“WAIT!” a familiar gravelly voice called out. It was Stan! “Uh, cops? Security guards? Whatever. I just wanted to tell you that...I was the one who arranged the heist. This girl here was just working for me. She WISHES she could be as good as me!” After realizing he got off track, Stan got back to the point. “Anyway, the point is...I should be in there, not her,”

After pondering it for a second, the guards let Wendy out and threw Stan in in her place. Literally.

“OW! MY BACK IS STILL SORE!” Stan complained rather loudly. No one seemed to care.

“Well, ma’am, you’re free to go. Just be sure to stay out of trouble, or we’ll have no problem throwing you in here for GOOD,” And with that, the guards walked away.

Wendy stood in disbelief. She looked at Stan through the cold metal bars. “But...why did you do that for me?” she said softly. “You’re gonna be in here for DAYS!”

Stan looked rather introspective, a look Wendy hadn’t seen before. “Look, kid, here’s the long and short of it...I’m old. I’ve already lived my life; there’s no saving me. But you’re young! YOU can still make a choice! YOU can still decide how you want your life to be! You’ve got a good head on your shoulders! You’re a quick thinker! Use that brainpower to pick up a musical instrument or something! I don’t know what smart people do; I’m not smart!”

Stan sighed. “Look, the point is...don’t steal, Wendy,” Wendy was a little off-put by Stan using her name instead of “kid”. “Don’t end up in here like me; go out and live your life free of guilt and knowledge of how expensive bail is!”

Wendy, while still concerned, smiled. “Thanks, Mr. Pines,” she said sincerely. “I really appreciate it,” And with that, she left the jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note: a lot of the dialogue in this story was taken from that clip where Alex was explaining the B-plot, so PLEASE go check it out if you haven’t already! Honestly, you should just watch that whole Q&A-it’s GREAT! There are some real gems in there, maybe some possibly worthy enough for you to make animatics of them?...Eh, it was worth a shot.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	4. Multitudes of Amys (Company)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Company songfic based on the cut song "Multitudes of Amys". Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ll be honest...I don’t know that much about Company. I mostly just adore the music. So in order to write a oneshot on it, it had to be something that had to do with the music...which led me to the cut song “Multitudes of Amys” (by the way, that was 100% not my train of thought-I just came up with it now).
> 
> For those of you who are unaware, Company originally ended with Bobby proposing to Amy, as at the end of the first act, she called off the wedding with Paul (of course, as you know, this doesn’t happen in the actual show, and she ends up marrying Paul as planned). I think they would’ve been a cute couple, so here’s my take on the song in my first-ever songfic.
> 
> Of course, the song doesn’t belong to me. It belongs to the incredible Stephen Sondheim.
> 
> Enjoy! 😊

She was everywhere.

_ Multitudes of Amys _

Bobby looked out his apartment window.

_ Crowd the streets below _

He looked up at the office across the street from his building.

_ Avenues of Amys _

_ Officefuls of Amys _

_ Everywhere I go _

He stepped away from his window, adjusting his tie in nervous introspection.

_ Wonder what it means _

_ Ho ho _

_ I wonder what it means _

He couldn’t help but look out the window again, his eyes moving up and down the street. He wanted to catch another glimpse at her.

_ I see them waiting for the lights _

_ Running for the bus _

_ Milling in the stores _

_ And hailing cabs _

_ And disappearing through revolving doors _

He stepped away again. Was he going insane?

_ Multitudes of Amys _

_ Everywhere I look _

_ Sentences of Amys _

_ Paragraphs of Amys _

_ Filling every book _

Why was she everywhere?!

_ Wonder if it means _

_ I’ve gone to pieces _

_ Every other word I speak _

_ Is something she says! _

Now Bobby was caught in a daydream. In it, Amy coated every inch. Every possible surface captured Amy in some way.

_ Walls hang with pictures of Amy _

_ Galaxies of Amys dot the night skies _

_ Girls pass and look at me with Amy’s eyes _

_ I’ve seen an audience of Amys _

_ Watch a cast of Amys act in a play _

_ Seems there are more of her every day... _

_ What can it mean? _

_ What can it mean? _

Suddenly, Bobby was pulled out of his daydream. Almost without thinking, he ran out the door and onto the streets.

_ I’ve caught a stadium of Amys _

_ Standing up to cheer _

_ Choruses of Amys _

_ Symphonies of Amys _

_ Ringing in my ears _

He tried to remember where Amy’s house was. It couldn’t be very far away from where he lived.

_ I know what it means _

_ Hey, Amy, I know what it means _

_ Oh, wow! _

_ I’m ready! _

_ I’m ready! _

_ I’m ready now! _

Bobby ran through the streets of New York City. He nearly tripped several times due to his vision being so clouded with Amy. All the while, his heart beat full of Amy, keeping him going on his mission.

_ All that it takes is two, Amy! _

_ Me, Amy! _

_ You, Amy! _

Soon enough, Bobby was standing outside of Amy’s door. He stopped to catch his breath. He felt the wind blowing through his hair, cool with Amys.

_ Walls hang with pictures of Amy _

_ Galaxies of Amys dot the night skies _

_ Girls pass and look at me with Amy’s eyes _

_ I’ve seen an audience of Amys _

_ Watch a cast of Amys act in a play _

_ Seems there are more of her every day... _

_ What can it mean? _

_ What can it mean? _

Bobby, summoning all the courage and love for Amy that he could, knocked on the door.

_ I’ve caught a stadium of Amys _

_ Standing up to cheer _

_ Choruses of Amys _

_ Symphonies of Amys _

_ Ringing in my ears _

_ I know what it means _

_ Hey, Amy, I know what it means _

_ Oh, wow! _

The door opened.

“Oh...hi, Bobby! What is it? You look exhausted,”

_ I’m ready… _

_ I’m ready… _

_ I’ll say it… _

_ Marry me now! _

And, lo and behold, she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	5. Just A Simple Video Call (The Loud House)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a simple video call. What could go wrong?
> 
> Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...really don’t know what to say about this one. Enjoy!

The computer screen was black, and it stayed that way for a few seconds. Suddenly, a face popped up onto the screen. It was the familiar face of Ronnie Anne Santiago.

“Hey, Ronnie Anne!” Lincoln Loud greeted in his usual chipper manner. “What’s up?”

“Nothin’ much, Lincoln,” Ronnie Anne replied in her casual way with a somewhat lazy smile on her face. “How ‘bout you?”

“Same here. So how has city life been treating you?”

“It’s been great!” Ronnie Anne had that genuine tone in her voice that she only adopted when she really meant something, which, in this case, she did. “I feel like I’ve really settled into the lifestyle here. I sorta know what to expect now...except when it comes to Sergio,” Cue the titular bird squawking loudly in the background. It was as if he had heard his name being mentioned, which wasn’t too far off of a stretch, given how he tended to always be around whenever he was the topic of a conversation.

“Same goes for our pets,” Lincoln replied. “Given that they’re animals, you don't always what they’re going to do next,”

“Exactly,”

“So? Got any cool stories to tell?” Lincoln inquired.

“Hmm...lemme think...oh, wait! Yesterday, a pipe burst in the bathroom, and no one knew why. Turns out Tia Frida poured massive buckets of used paint water down the bathroom drain since the kitchen sink was full!”

Lincoln couldn’t help but laugh. “That must’ve been quite the mess!”

“Oh, it was!” Ronnie Anne responded. “And also, Sid and I saw this huge X in the park and thought it was buried treasure, but it turns out someone had just put two big logs in an attempt to start a fire,”

“How long did you end up digging for?” Lincoln asked.

“I can’t even remember!” Ronnie Anne laughed. “Me and Sid have been going to the park a LOT lately since our parents have been trying to get us off of our devices. It’s not that bad, actually, and we’ve made a LOT of new friends there!”

Lincoln smiled. Suddenly, that smile turned into a frown, and he let out a glum sigh. “Ronnie Anne, I don’t feel like I say this enough, but...I miss you,”

Ronnie Anne looked confused at Lincoln’s sudden mood shift for a second before hers also changed and she also sighed glumly. “Yeah...me, too, buddy. I just...wish I hadn’t moved from Royal Woods. I mean, I love my family, and the city is a lot of fun, but I always feel as though I’m not in my true home. Royal Woods is my true home,”

Lincoln glanced down at the sentiment. “Yeah, and I’m just worried that we won’t be able to stay friends if we mostly chat through a screen and only see each other occasionally,”

“Yeah,” Ronnie Anne agreed. “Remember when Bobby and Lori had the same problem? I thought they were just worrying about nothing then, but now I think that they might’ve been onto something,”

“I had the same thought,” Lincoln stated sadly. “I just...wish there was a way we could see each other in person more often,”

Suddenly, Ronnie Anne got an idea. “Wait! I’ve got it! Bobby told me what Lori is planning to do, how she’s planning to go to school here in the city so that she and Bobby can see each other. What if, when we go into college, we do the same thing?!”

Lincoln suddenly got really excited. “That’s a great idea! Only which one of us is going to move? Will I go to school near you, or will you go to school near me?”

“Not sure, but we can figure that out later. All that matters is that we’ll finally be able to hang out all the time again!”

“Yeah! I just wish I was going to college NOW!...Wow, now that’s something I NEVER thought I’d say!”

Ronnie Anne laughed. “Me, neither. Welp, I guess I’ll talk to ya later. Bye, Lincoln!”

“Bye, Ronnie Anne!”

And with that, the call ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note: the reason Lincoln calls Ronnie Anne a “friend” even though they’re technically in private (i.e. his room) and he could say girlfriend is because he’s afraid his sisters might hear him. After all, if you’ll recall from the episode “Homespun”, the walls of the Loud house (and with that, the doors) are incredibly thin.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
